battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four
*Stapy *Nickel *Donut *A Better Name Than That *Yellow Face *Pencil *David *Roboty *Pillow *Clock *Taco *Black Hole *Balloony (Possibly) |color = Blue (XFOHV) Cerulean blue (BFB) |deaths = 1 |kills = 6 |first = X Finds Out His Value (non-canonical) Getting Teardrop to Talk |voice = Michael Huang Chesshunter (his screechy sound) }} Four ' is the main host and arguably the main antagonist of ''Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the video "X Finds Out His Value". Four exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters strongly, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminated contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to Eternal Algebra Class), and has the ability to shoot laser beams (called "zappies" by Nickel) from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFB was "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he leads a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appears alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebraic variable. Personality Although Four seems to be calm most of the time, he does get angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" , "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Fortunate Ben", and "Four Goes Too Far", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in X Finds Out His Value and didn't screech at all then. But in BFB, he has a mysterious, sadistic personality where he uses his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "Fortunate Ben", Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When pushed, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In Four Goes Too Far, Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism, and threatens to zap him, A Better Name Than That's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In Enter the Exit, however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully he was shown as, Four seems to be a lot calmer and more humble than he was before he was multiplied by 0. He can still be violent, but noticeably less often. Powers and abilities *[[Screechy|'''Screech]]:''' Stuns any contestant who tries to object to Four's decisions. It can also generate hearts when Four is excited, which can fling a contestant as shown with Eraser. *Zappies:' Beams that shoot out of his hands and electrocute anybody who is hit by them, making them lose health. Although Four has to seemingly charge up at times, he can also fire them instantly. *'Advanced-level reality warping: Four is able to create object such as cakes, buttons, pillars, Paper Planes, Buzzer Boxes and orange dye out of thin air. As seen with the paper planes, it's also likely he can manipulate the laws of physics. *'''Malleability: As shown in Enter the Exit, Four's body and limbs can stretch to extreme distances and can change shape at will. *'Recovery:' Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons by using only his hand to recover contestants. *[[Mutilation|'Mutilation']]:' Turns any contestant into an abstract version of themselves, killing them. A harp strum plays in the process. *[[Eternal Algebra Class|'Elimination]]:' Four replaces the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers from previous seasons, by sucking up eliminated contestants or "eating" them. From there, the eliminated contestants are sent to EXIT (Eternal Algebra Class with Four). EXIT also appears to warp space or be a portal, because the contestants probably shrink. *'Inception/Astral projection: 'Four apparently has the ability to not only enter himself to talk to "exitors", but is also able to still do that when he is already inside himself, as shown when he inserted his arm inside himself again to pick up Leafy in BFB 11. His arm also appeared to be larger than normal, which suggests that anything that enters shrinks (except Four). *'Super Speed: Four is able to fly at extreme speeds, as shown in BFB 10. *'Dismemberment:' This happened off-screen when X interrupted him. He had snapped off X's leg. *'Teleportation: '''He can teleport to different places as shown in Enter the Exit *'Controlling and morphing clouds.' **Donut is seen doing this in Four Goes Too Far, but it's most likely via the "factor of Four". Status In BFB 6, Four was factored into Donut, replacing Donut's cherry filling. Due to this, Donut gained a portion of Four's attributes and abilities such as morphing clouds and bending reality, though he has displayed much less power than that of Four, as he was unable to send Loser, 8 Ball, and Stapy to the EXIT, or recover Naily without mutilating her. Donut was also unable to screech anyone and was still affected by the screech. It is unknown if Donut was able to do the "Zappies", though this is very unlikely. As of Enter the Exit, Four has now been recovered by Pin and Firey. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called ''X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helped X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appeared in Battle for BFDI as the hosts. Unlike his original appearance, Four acts extremely odd and screeches at others who tried to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. However since BFB 10, he has become a lot more acknowledging and understanding of what other contestants have to say. He could understand X, as seen in X Finds Out His Value and Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. His color was changed from dark blue to light blue. Kills Total kills: 6 People screeched Total screeches: 16 Quotes *''"X! What's wrong? You look depressed!"'' - Four's first line (X Finds Out His Value) *''"I do this!"'' - Four's first words (BFB) *''"It's time for Brake at Flake!"'' - Before Cake at Stake *''"Let's do Cake at Stake!"'' *”...Which means one of you- will be going to SLEEP!” - After announcing Brake at Flake *''"Well, I'M not the one who doesn't know their value."'' *''"Nobody noticed you were gone."'' *''"WHO DID THIS?!"'' - After being hurt by forks *"Hrnghhhhhh" - Preparing/Charging to Use Zappies *''"It's time."'' - Before using zappies *''"Balloony, you're not supposed to know that."'' *''"Burn center."'' *''"Limb reattachment center!"'' *''"I think somebody is criticizing me. I don't like criticism!"'' *''"No flying allowed!"'' *''"BEEP is safe!"'' *"It's time for the return of the BEEP BEEP!" *"Team Death P.A.C.T., assemble or you'll tremble!" *''“Assemble or... or you will... be DISMEMBLED!”'' - Fortunate Ben Trivia * He is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes he is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of Getting Teardrop to Talk where he shrinks Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. It also appears in "Four Goes Too Far" when Four was about to blast Nickel for criticizing him. Other times he has claws like in Fortunate Ben. * He appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. * Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually is an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, different eye and limb assets, and his screeching. ** Another implication that he is an alien was shown in Enter the Exit, in which he says "We don't have that gender where I'm from", indicating that he's from another planet. * Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant him the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. * In the first three episodes, Four starts the intro by raising his right arm in a fist. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Four hates the closed form of 4. ** This is implied in Today's Very Special Episode when he deems 's makeover to be the worst one, while he ranks 's as the second best makeover. * In BFB 3, when Four states that he isn't the one who doesn't know his value, the sky can be seen in the center of his eyes. * Apparently, if Four were to be multiplied by zero, he would teleport into the zero he was multiplied by. ** This was foreshadowed after Donut was multiplied by Four, he states that he had obtained the "factor of Four" within him. Also, when Four was recovered by Pin and Firey, they has to extract Four from the inside of Donut before placing him in a four shape. * When Four screeched at Tree in Fortunate Ben, the screech was the original audio clip in reverse. * Four has a tendency to misname "A Better Name Than That" as "Another Name Than That", as heard in BFB 4 and BFB 11. * Four seems to have no gender, along with X, because in his world, they don't have that. ** This may imply that the other characters from XFOHV have no genders either. Sources fr:Quatre Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Non-Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Pre BFDI Content Category:Characters with Running Gags